NaruSasu Love
by Non Innocent Angel
Summary: Just a bunch of NaruSasu oneshots. Lemons, language
1. Everythings Right

Name: Everything's Right

Rating: R

Couple: NaruSasu

Warnings: yaoi, sex scene

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it'd be like this.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sasuke called to him after training. Naruto turned around and walked back to Sasuke.

"What is it?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke had noticed he had been quieter lately.

Sasuke beckoned for Naruto to follow him, and Naruto followed thoroughly confused. They stopped at a small stream, where Sasuke sat down.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked monotonely. He was really worried though, and he was sure it showed.

The blond boy said nothing as he sat down next to him. He sighed as he picked some roses off of the stream bed. "It's nothing."

"I'll be damned if it's nothing, Naruto!" Sasuke said back.

"Really it's nothing." Naruto wasn't really a bad liar, but Sasuke knew too much about him to believe that was true. And loved him too much.

"Naruto!" Sasuke snapped. "What the hell is wrong? You're not talking, not eating, and you act depressed! Something is wrong, and I know it!" Sasuke yelled at him.

Naruto looked away and at the rose in his hand. He looked between the rose and the other boy quickly.

Sasuke thought about that for a second, and what he saw in Naruto's beautiful cerulean eyes. "Naruto… I want to know because I'm worried. You're my…best friend, and I want to know what's wrong."

"Sasuke…" Naruto shook his head, eyes flickering from the boy to the red rose. Sasuke read this like the other one.

"Naruto..." Sasuke reached for the flower and Naruto let it be taken from him. Their hands brushed, and Naruto's eyes showed more of that impossible emotion than ever. "Are you worried about acceptance, Naruto?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Why would you?"

"I see I Naruto." Sasuke cupped Naruto's face with his hands. "In your eyes."

"What are you…" He couldn't finish, Sasuke's lips were on his own.

It was gentle sweet. Their lips stayed closed, but they knew it wouldn't stay like that for too much longer.

Sasuke broke it. "What do you want to do?"

Naruto's eyes said it. They were full of lust. Sasuke knew what he wanted. And he would give it to him.

"Sas.." Sasuke cut him off.

"If… you want to." Sasuke answered quickly, blushing.

"If you…" Sasuke cut him off with a kiss. It was quick, chaste, and sweet, and it did the job. "All…all right."

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and their fingers laced together. They headed off to the Uchiha mansion, which was closer.

As the two entered Sasuke's house, Naruto kissed Sasuke, and closed the door. He ran his tongue on Sasuke's lips, asking for entrance. That was quickly granted, and Naruto's tongue entered Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's tongue did the same thing, but Naruto dominated the kiss.

They broke the kiss, and headed toward the bedroom. When they got there, they kissed again. As Naruto explored the warm, sweet cavern of Sasuke's mouth, he unbuttoned, Sasuke's black shirt. He slid it down Sasuke's arms and off of the raven haired boy.

Still kissing, Naruto pushed Sasuke to the bed. He broke off the kiss to breathe, and stripped off his own shirt. Sasuke gasped when he saw Naruto's golden, toned chest. He traced the blond's chest with his fingertips.

Naruto laughed as he kissed Sasuke again. He left his mouth and trailed kisses down Sasuke's neck, stopping only to bite at the tender spot above his collarbone, drawing a pleasured gasp from Sasuke.

He cupped Sasuke's nipples and worked them, as he trailed kisses down Sasuke's stomach. He pulled himself up and put his lips around one of the brunett's nipples and than the other.

He went up and kissed Sasuke again and his hands traveled down to the brunett's pants, and unbuttoned them and took them and his boxers off, leaving as naked Sasuke under him. He quickly drank in the sight, while Sasuke pulled at his belt loop, wanting Naruto's pants off.

Naruto complied, sliding off boxers along with them. Sasuke shivered with excitement and joy. Naruto's member rubbed against his as Naruto pulled himself up to, once again, kiss Sasuke.

Naruto moved down and took Sasuke's member into his mouth. Sasuke groaned and clutched at Naruto's golden- blond hair. Naruto moved his tongue around the member and into the small slit, and the sticky, salty liquid that came out filled his mouth.

He came up again and whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Are you sure?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto put one finger into him. And then another, earning a small gasp from Sasuke.

Said boy squealed and grabbed Naruto's hair again. When Naruto entered him he groaned with pleasure, and clung to the blonde tighter as he pumped in and out of him.

"Naruto, harder…faster." He moaned, and yelled out again when Naruto complied.

When the two were…um…done, Naruto held Sasuke close. Sasuke sighed and snuggled his face into his chest.

"Naruto…" Sasuke hesitated.

Said boy kissed his hair. "I love you." The fox-boy told him.

"Love you too."

And for the first time in months, nothing was wrong with Naruto. In fact everything was truly perfect.

* * *

Not sure about it. My first M, so it's not great. Well Love ya reviewers! Plz R&R 


	2. Doubt

Non Innocent Angel: OMG I can't believe I forgot about this thingy!! I moved, and then started high school so I've been really busy. Then I just forgot. XD. Sorry!!

Name: Doubt

Rating: T

Warnings: Yaoi!! Language

Naruto runs out in the rain, searching for something. Or someone. He ran around Konaha, yet couldn't find what he was looking for. He stopped, and anyone who saw his face could see an abnormal expression of worry upon his face.

He found who he was looking for on the Hokage Mountain. The young man sitting there was looking over the village, drenched to the core from the downpour. His black-blue hair sticking to his head, instead of up in the air as it usually was.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said quietly, walking up behind the raven. Said boy ignored him. "Koi, what's wrong? Why did you leave the house?"

Still there was no response from the other boy. "Talk to me." The stubborn boy said angrily, sitting behind the Sasuke, grabbing him and turning him around.

The young, black haired shinobi sighed, and then looked at his lover sadly. "Why do you love me, Naruto?" When Naruto just looked at him with an odd expression on his face, Sasuke elaborated. "I mean I am mean, cruel, hateful. How can one so lively as you be in love with me?"

Naruto looked at him with such a stupid look on his face, before it hardened into one of anger. "Why the hell are you asking me that?"

Sasuke looked down and didn't reply. He got up and walked to the edge of the cliff. His blond haired lover followed him. He stood behind the raven, and pulled him against his chest.

"Why does it matter?' Naruto asked softly in the black-haired boys' ear. Sasuke shivered feeling Naruto's warm breathe on his neck. Naruto smirked, and kissed the ravens down the ravens neck slowly. "Why does it matter? You have me, don't you?"

"It matters because I'm not good for you!"

"Don't ever say that!!" Naruto said angrily. "You're beautiful, sweet, loving, kind, caring. That is why I love you. Do not ever degrade yourself like that. You are perfect. You are much more amazing than I could ever be, Sasuke! Don't you see that? You are the only thing that matters! So never say that I'm too good for you. Because that is the biggest lie that could ever exist. If anything, you're too good for me!'

"Naruto.." Sasuke turned around, and buried his face in Naruto's neck.

"I love you. Don't ever doubt that. You are the most perfect person I've ever met. And even if I met someone more perfect than you, I wouldn't believe it."

They walked back to the Uchiha compound together, hands clasped tightly, eyes always on each other. Every couple of seconds Naruto kissed him. His hair, his forehead, his cheek, his lips, his necks, their entwined fingers. Sasuke never felt any more doubt in their relationship than in those moments. No matter what, Sasuke would always doubt himself, but next time something happened to make him relapse, he wouldn't show Naruto.

**Earlier That Night…**

Sasuke was laying on his and Naruto's bed just trying not to fall asleep. He got up and walked around the house, pausing at the office he and Naruto shared. He walked in, and noticed some letters laying on his dobe's desk. He skimmed through them, checking to see if any were for him. He paused at one letter. It was from Hinata.

His hand tightened around the letter. Hinata. Who had obviously harbored feelings for

Naruto for so long. The one who had seemed so excited at his and Naru's relationship, even though everyone knew that inside she was heartbroken.

He pitied the girl. He pitied her greatly for her love that had been unrequited for so many years. She had always been so kind, so caring, so loving to Naruto. Only to be forgotten for the vengeful Uchiha. Who was none of these things toward him. The poor girl had to feel so empty since him and Naruto had gotten together. And he was the one who had taken her love away from her…

________________________________________________________________________


	3. Sex On The Mind

Angel: Here's another one-shot. I was listening to my mp3 and decided to randomly flip to a song and make one of my stories after it.

Song inspiration: A.D.I.D.A.S. By: KoRn

* * *

He pushed the boy onto the bed. He didn't know who he was, he didn't really care either. The only thing on his mind was to get the beautiful raven boy out of his clothes. He climbed on top of the boy on his bed and kissed him urgently and passionately, his tongue delving into the smaller boys mouth.

Slowly his hands wandered to unbutton the ravens shirt and stripped it off and he found his own shirt being ripped off quite violently by the other. His mouth moving down to kiss the boys neck, he slowly started to unbutton the boys pants as well.

This urgent, fervent need for touch and sexual contact fueled the fiery attraction the blond and raven haired males had for one another. For hours, the boys were lost in their actions. They couldn't stop until they were both so exhausted from the many orgasms experienced on both parties.

Their insatiable hunger for one another was answered many times, but it seemed as if they would never get enough.

* * *

Angel: Ugh. I feel kinda lame but it could've been much, much worse than it is. I don't know what I feel about it. Give me your criticisms, Ill take them into consideration. Flames are welcomed, I shall laugh at your stupidity. =)


End file.
